Cookies and Milk
by specialsmiley1315
Summary: Sam and Dean return to the bunker late after checking on Kevin. Most people are asleep at this hour, so why does the place smell like cookies?


***Hi, everyone! This is my first One-Shot. This is with my OC Aria Redford from my story His Mystery Girl. If you want to know more about her past then go and read that. Otherwise this is just a snapshot from her time before my other story. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome.***

Sam and Dean stepped into the bunker, giving a quick shake of their heads to expel the dripping water clinging to their hair. The warm, delectable, chocolate scent that hangs in the large underground lair grabs the two's attention and has their noses sucking up the scent deeply. "Is that...cookies?" Sam asks with confusion as he takes a cautious step down the stairs. "Chocolate chip cookies," Dean clarifies as he follows his brother down the steps. They drop their bags beside the command table and start down the narrow hall towards the kitchen. The smell intensifies as does the bunker's temperature. "Lady, lady, love me…" her voice sings with a carefree note. Both smile as they reach the tiny room and see her. "There ain't no need to go outside," she sings along to the chorus, oblivious to the two men now standing in the doorway. The counter is covered in sweet delicacies. A platter of gooey brownies with a dusting of sweet white powder sits beside a heavily filled platter of crisp circles of heaven.

Aria is completely in her element as she rocks back and forth to the beat of the music, stirring methodically. Her light brown hair tossed messily upon her head leaning precariously to the side. She's still in her pajamas, if you can call them that. A black tank top, with straps of a hot pink bra peeking out, clings tightly to her curvy body. She hops lightly on her feet to the oven, revealing her lower half only to be covered in super short Hello Kitty shorts that just cover the underside of her butt. Both brothers admire the girl in front of them as she leans down to pop the cookie sheet into the oven, her shorts riding up giving them a nice peek. Aria is completely oblivious to the two as she starts to hum along to the next song that rings through the speakers.

Sam clears his throat loudly, giving her a warning as he steps down the two steps. Good thing too as she jumps, reaching for her Beretta beside her and pointing at them. Her shoulders immediately slump in relief as she sees who it is. She sets the gun aside and lowers the volume of the stereo. "Sorry," she apologizes quietly. Her gaze stays focused on the empty bowl in front of her. "How's Kevin?" she asks quickly, throwing on a smile to hide whatever emotion that consumed her seconds ago. "He's good. We picked him up some supplies, checked the warding around the place. He looks run down. Tried telling him to get some more rest and take care of himself," Sam explained taking a seat at the table. "He's set on getting the second trial translated," she answered numbly, putting the dishes in the sink and starting on them. "Yeah, but he won't be any good to us if he runs himself down into the ground," Dean added. He moves to the counter filled with food, eyes taking it all in hungrily. His gaze momentarily flicks to his watch and he remembers why they both found it so odd to smell cookies when they came back.

"You haven't slept at all have you?" Dean asks with an authoritative voice. Aria shrugs her shoulders, scrubbing at her cooking utensils. "Do you even know what time it is?" he asks, hoping for a better answer. "Yes, Dean, I know it's late, butt crack of dawn late. But I tried everything and I couldn't." "Did you take those pills we got you?" Sam questions. Both of them are worried deeply over the woman standing before them. Now that the spell of the moment is broken, you can see the heavy, dark bags under her eyes, the puffy eyelids. "I slept for thirty minutes before I woke with my sheets drenched in sweat and my heart practically beating out of my chest," she explained with exhaustion. Neither of the brother's says anything. They each have their own nightmares. It's that hers are still so fresh. None of them talk about it, ever. The scars on the outside are all healed, faded to pale, thick, white lines on her skin. The occasional glimpse the boys got in the few motel rooms they shared since they had been reunited after Dean's year in Purgatory told them the worst of it was on her back, stomach, and legs. But the ones inside are still too new to deal with yet.

Sam catches the darker skin along her wrists and can't help the punch of guilt that hits him in the gut. He knows he should have looked for her, for Kevin. But he didn't. Instead, he took off and left the life. "So, instead of sitting around being stuck alone with the voices in my head, I baked," she adds after a few tense moments of silence. The oven timer goes off and she dries her hands quickly, snagging a pair of red oven mitts, and pulls out the fresh batch of cookies. "My two favorite recipes my mom used to always make," Aria explained scooping the fresh ones on the already overflowing platter. "Chocolate makes everything better anyways." The boys find her smiling again, a wave of relief filling them both. They have always had each other no matter what in this life. But Aria wasn't as lucky. The two did everything they could to be there for her. She wasn't just a friend to them, she was a sister. Yeah, they were both very attracted to her, hard not to be, but they would never act on those feelings.

Aria grabs both platters and brings them over to the table where Sam's at. Dean follows closely behind, taking a quick seat. Aria heads towards the fridge, grabbing the gallon of milk and three glasses. "Finally," she sighs happily, a spark in her eyes as she sits down, looking at her work. "Smells fantastic," Dean comments as he reaches for a cookie. "Worst craving in my life," Aria mutters as she plucks a brownie up. She takes a bite, a little poof of powdered sugar blowing off. Her lips curl into an ear-splitting grin. It was the smile of a little girl who has no care in the world. The three spend the rest of the night, or morning, eating away. Sam glances at the clock on the wall. It's six in the morning. Dean's leaning forward on the table, rubbing his eyes with a belly aching groan. Aria's passed out, a chocolate chip cookie clutched in one hand, her other wrapped around a half-empty glass of milk. "I think I'm gonna be sick if I eat anything chocolate again," Dean moans. The two gorged themselves on the food, except Sam.

"I think it's time for someone to get to bed," he says standing up, looking at Aria. Dean looks over at the girl and huffs in agreement. He leans forward waving a hand in her face and then shakes her shoulder. She doesn't budge an inch. "She's out," he comments as he pulls the milk and cookie from her grasp. Sam only nods along as he tips her back into his arms and carries her bridal style to her room. Dean opens the door for him and pulls the mess of blankets back. Sam lays her down covering her up. The two watches for a moment as she doesn't stir completely lost to the exhaustion that plagued her. "Who knew all it would take was some cookies and milk?" Dean says as they leave, shutting the door silently, leaving the little baker to hopefully dream of something sweet.


End file.
